The present invention relates generally to loom harnesses, and, more specifically, to a new and improved construction of loom harness which comprises a harness frame composed of longitudinal beams, the so-called top and bottom rails or shafts, and transverse beams, usually referred to as side struts, and containing at least one holder element mounted at one of the beams for mounting a further member or element, for instance a transverse strut or heddle rail.
With prior art harnesses of this type the holder elements are rigidly mounted at the related frame beam, for instance welded, riveted or threadably connected thereat, as taught for example in German Pat. No. 1,083,759, or embedded in a connection material for both walls of the frame beam such as taught for instance in Swiss Pat. No. 434,144. Therefore, during bending and vibration of the harness and its individual parts, the holder elements may be exposed to pronounced loads, so that they tend to rupture or permanently deform.